The present invention relates to thin-film structures.
It is known to produce a thin-film structure with a feature that is tapered. Tapering may be useful to reduce problems with step coverage. Reverse tapering may be useful in performing liftoff techniques. Resist erosion by plasma etching has been used to produce tapering.